My Goal is Her
by BrittKBritt
Summary: Brittany just graduated high school and is trying out for the best soccer team in Ohio. She thought she was determined to make it before, but after meeting one of the players, she knows she has to get on. BRITTANA. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! this is the first real fanfic I've done, so I'll try my best and I hope you like it! Sorry this first chapter is so short, I just wanted to get it out there.  
**

**P.S. I think the POV might change between Brittany and Santana in future chapters. Tell me whatcha think!  
**

**Brittany's POV**

There must be at least 200 girls here, and each one looks more skilled than the next. This is my first big soccer tryout, and by big I mean HUGE. All these girls were gathered here to tryout for the William McKinley Soccer Club (WMSC), the best premier girls club in all of Ohio. I turned to my best friend Sugar as she was putting in her shin guards.

"Oh my gosh I'm so nervous, look at all this talent!" I huffed and plopped down next to Sugar to re-tie my shoes. "I don't think I'll make it."

"Come on Britt! You were the captain of our high school team all four years, the first freshman captain ever! You're amazing." I blushed at Sugar's compliment. High school had in fact been an amazing time for me, I was the super hot soccer star. The only bad part was that I almost didn't graduate, but I did, and now that high school's over I need to make this team and make something of my life.

"Well thanks, but if I make it, you'll make it too! You're the best forward in Ohio!"

Sugar winked at me and stood up, "you know it sweet cheeks!" I chuckled to myself and stayed on the ground to stretch while Sugar went to the bathroom. While I was stretching my hamstrings a ball came out of nowhere and hit me in the forehead. I squealed in surprise and wiped the grass out of my eyes.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! My friend can't aim…" someone said, running to get their ball.

"Trying to knock out the competition, huh," I chuckled and finished wiping my eyes out. I was stunned at the girl I saw in front of me. She had smooth tan skin that was glistening with sweat in the heat, and her arms and legs were perfectly toned. She bent down to pick up the ball and I quietly gasped at her perfect ass. Turning around, she looked at me and laughed.

"Hahah, maybe. I'm Santana by the way," her plump lips were such a distraction that I almost forgot to answer.

"B-Brittany. I'm Brittany" I blushed because of my inability to speak to the perfect girl standing in front of me. Then something hit me, "Wait, Santana Lopez? Starting Midfield for WMSC?"

"When did I become famous?" she chuckled to herself. "And yes, that's me!"

"I have a poster of you on my wall!" I said excitedly, and she shot me a strange look.

"When did they make a poster of me..?" She looked confused, but at least not creeped out.

That was not what I meant to say. "I mean of the team. I have a poster of your team on my wall," I backtracked. She smiled and nodded in understanding.

"That's cool! Good luck today, Brittany. I'll keep an eye out for you," and with that she ran off to join a group of girls that I assumed was the rest of her team. Call me a pervert but all I could think as she walked away was, _I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave…_

I hadn't noticed that Sugar was back until she spoke, "What are you looking at?" she must have followed my gaze because she chuckled lightly. "She's hot, who is she?" I laughed at sugars straight forwardness. I had only told her about two months ago that I was lesbian, and she took it so much better than I thought she would. I knew she wouldn't hat me, but what I didn't expect was that nothing would change with us (except her trying to set me up with girls now instead of boys).

"That's Santana Lopez, and yes, she's smokin'. DIBS!" I yelled, even though it was unnecessary because Sugar was straight.

"All yours," she smirked.

Suddenly, a voice boomed through a megaphone, "LADIES. IF YOU ARE HERE FOR THE TRYOUTS GET ON THE YELLOW LINE." Girls started rushing into line, I stood up and grabbed Sugar to make sure I didn't lose her in the chaos. "AND NO FATTIES."

* * *

I was drained after tryouts, the sun was beating down on us the whole time and everyone was so good that I had to work really hard to stand out, but I think I did. At least Santana kept looking at me. She was pretty much all I could think about the whole time, I mean she was super hot. But it was more than that too. She was sweet, at least during the 30 second conversation I'd had with her, and I knew I had to get to know her better, so I had to make the team.

When I got home I quickly jumped into the shower. After, I went into my room and looked at the poster on my wall. Well, more at a certain Latina on that poster.

"Hey Britty, Whatcha lookin at?" I looked over and saw Stacey come into my room and hop on the bed with me.

" Just the team I just tried out for. I really want to make it," I sighed and looked at my phone. I knew I wouldn't get the accept/reject call until around 7, so I had 2 hours, but I was so anxious.

"I know you will! Oh and Sugar too, she'll make it," I smiled and hugged my little sister, she was just so calming and supportive. She'd come to every single one of my highschool games, even in my freshman year when she was only six.

"I sure hope so kiddo."

She stood up and pointed to the poster, "She's my favorite. She plays the same position as me, she's so cool. Dontcha think?"

I grinned widely at her, "yeah she's awesome, I met her today. She is really pretty…" I was staring at the poster but out of the corner of my eye I saw Stacey cock her head at me and smile.

"You have that thing in your eye," she grinned.

I scratched my eye, "What thing?"

"The sparkle!"

"You lost me."

"Someone has a crush!" she laughed and skipped out of my room.

How my little sister can read me so well, I'll never know.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:So here's chapter two! Hope you like it, please r&r! If you have any suggestions about what should happen, I'm open to ideas! Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy :)  
**

**Santana's POV**

We'd been in the conference room for the past two hours, trying to make the final decisions on who should make the team, it was getting a little ridiculous. There were only three spots to fill, and we already had two girls making it for sure, we just couldn't agree on the third.

"Listen, we need a strong forward player, I think Sugar's the best option," Kylie, on of my teammates, suggested. Frankly, I couldn't care less who the third person on is. A certain blonde was the very first girl we'd all agreed to let on, and I couldn't be happier. There was just something about her that made me feel like I had to get close to her.

I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany all through the tryouts, and I'm almost positive she caught me staring at her a couple times. She _is _really great at soccer though, who wouldn't want to watch her. Also, I think she's gay too, I definitely saw her watching my ass as I walked away from her. I'm getting way ahead of myself, I've barely talked to the girl.

"So it's decided," I snapped out of it and focused on the conversation when I heard Sue speak. "We're taking blondie, Chang, and Sugar. Is everyone agreed?"

Everybody mumbled 'yes' and started rising out of their seats, happy that they finally got to leave, when Sue suddenly yelled, "Sit down! We still have to make the calls. Now I will be in charge of the rejection calls. Who volunteers to call the girls that made it?" Nobody said anything, and Sue's face turned sour. "Ok I'll just volunteer you guys myself. Quinn, you're calling Tina Cohen-Chang. Rachel, you're calling Sugar Motta. And Santana," my head shot up as I realized who she was going to have me call, "have fun talking to blondie."

A grin spread across my face when I realized I'd get to talk to Brittany in a couple of minutes. I was getting all giddy, it was totally out of character for me. I'm supposed to be the tough badass on the team. Whatever.

Sue must have seen my mood change at the mention of Brittany because she turned to me and in front of everyone said, "Santana I know you like yourself some ladies, but try not to scare away our rookies," and with that she smirked and dismissed everyone except for Quinn, Rachel, and I.

She gave us the numbers we had to call and instructed us on what to say. "And Lopez, I wasn't joking, don't hit on her at least until she's contracted onto the team."

"Comeon Sue, you know she'll probably play better in our tournament if I loosen her up with some lady lovin'," I joked, and heard Rachel and Quinn snicker behind me. Sue just creased her eyebrows and gave me a stern look. "Alright, alright, totally professional."

The truth is, I really didn't want Brittany to just be one of the girls I shamelessly flirted into my bedroom. I wanted to get to know her, woo her. I dialed her number in my phone and pressed call, waiting for her to answer.

"Hi! This is Brittany!" a voice answered, wow she was enthusiastic.

"Hi Brittany, this is Santana from the William Mck-"

"Oh hey Santana! What's going on?" She cut me off, well I guess she remembered me at least.

"I'm calling on behalf of Coach Sue Sylvester and the William McKinley Soccer Club to tell you have made it on our team-"

"NO. WAY." her words came as breaths through the phone, and then I heard her scream. I don't think she realized I wasn't done talking yet.

"Brittany?" no answer. "Britt?" again, nothing. "BRITTANY." Finally I heard some muffled sounds from the other end.

"Oh sorry I'm just so excited!" Brittany said. She's so adorable, I could just picture her rolling around on the floor in excitement.

"Anyway, if you had let me finish, I would have told you that you're new position if starting center midfield. And in case you didn't know, most rookies don't get to be starters, so congrats."

"You're joking right?! Oh my gosh thank you!"

I had never heard someone as excited as Brittany was right now, it was so cute. "Alright, you should get an email soon regarding the practice schedule, uniforms, and our upcoming tournament."

"Ok, thanks so much Santana, I'll see you later!"

"See ya." I hung up the phone. Somehow, with every word that came out of her lips I became more and more intrigued by the girl, and it's not like she's said anything special. I looked up and saw Quinn grinning at me while Rachel was busy on the phone.

"What are you looking at Fabray?" I hate when she looks at me like she knows something about me, because she always does know something about me.

"I'm just looking at my smitten best friend," she bit her bottom lip, I assume to contain laughter.

"Oh shut up! I will go all Lima Heights on you!" Quinn just laughed and grabbed her phone to make her call.

**Brittany's POV**

After I got the call from Santana last night I checked my email and found out I had four days to rest until our first practice. I was disappointed not only because I wanted to play soccer with my new team, but also because that's four days without seeing Santana.

Now it was finally time to go to the first practice and I was bouncing with enthusiasm. As I drove down to the field that was our practice field I thought about how lucky I was. Not only am I going to be on an amazing soccer team, but I also am getting the chance to get to know this beautiful girl.

What am I thinking? I don't even know if Santana is into girls. She probably isn't, I mean what are the chances right? Also, when she called me she sounded so professional. Not all playful and funny like the first time I talked to her, did I do something? I'll just ask her at practice.

Finally pulling up to the field I couldn't believe how big it was, it was not only a 100 yard field, but it also had an 8 lane track around it and stadium seats on the far side. I stared at it in awe, I thought this was just a practice field…

"Like it?" Someone said from behind me. I immediately recognized the voice as Santana and suddenly my stomach erupted in butterflies. I turned around a saw her, she is wearing the spandex booty shorts and a form fitting tanktop. Her hair's still down, and even with no makeup she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"Oh, hm.. yeah, I do. It's big!" I can't believe I can't get a full sentence out in when I'm with her!

"Yup, only the best for us! But it's kind of a waste because the stadium never gets used because this is only for practice. Come on, I'll show you the locker rooms," she grabbed my arm and pulled me across the field toward a building next to the stadium. We walking in comfortable silence, well I hope it was comfortable silence. Then I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"Santana?" I said shyly.

"Mmm?" she hummed, she was trying to put up her hair and her hairband was in her mouth.

"How come you were so buisnessy and professional on the phone last night? I mean we've kinda talked before and you acted like you'd never met me in your life." Maybe it didn't make sense to ask this, I mean I really didn't know her.

She smirked, "they said I wasn't allowed to flirt with you." She winked and then walked into the locker room, leaving me there frozen trying to make sense of what she just said. Does that mean she wanted to flirt with me?

**Santana's POV**

Brittany kept staring at me all through practice, I think it had something to with the thing I said outside the locker rooms. Maybe she isn't into girls like I thought, except she was staring at my ass again, even Quinn saw it, so I know I'm not just making up stuff in my mind.

Quinn and I were driving back to our apartment in my white escalade, or as I liked to call it, my baby. My parents got it for me when I made the team last year, along with the apartment I share with Quinn.

"San," Quinn broke the silence.

I turned to her and she had a worried look on her face, "What's up Q?"

"Did you say something to Britt? I mean she was so distracted during practice and she kept staring at you. Not just your ass either!" she turned to face forward, "I know you like her."

"Ok, no, I barely know the girl I just think she's hot," Quinn chucked and send me her 'oh suuuree' look. Whatever. "Also, when did you start calling her Britt? Are you two all chummy now?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're jealous 'cause I called her Britt and you say you don't like her, come on Santana."

"Not jealous."

"Whatever, but yeah, we talked. She's really nice, but seriously you need to stop distracting her!" I looked at Quinn confused. Had I really done something to distract Brittany?

"How am I distracting her, Q?" I asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"Go for it."

"She likes you."

**Hope you liked it! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so I'm posting this now because I'm going to be busy all weekend so I wont be able to upload for a couple days. Thanks for all the follows and favorites, and to those who reviewed! Enjoy :)**

**Santana's POV**

Quinn and I had gotten home from fitness training about half an hour ago, unfortunately they separate the rookies from the rest of us because apparently they need to be eased into the intense workouts we do, which meant I didn't see Brittany at all, and I really wanted to talk to her ever since Monday when Quinn told me she liked me.

As I turned off the water from my shower I could hear that Quinn was still in the other shower. Luckily we had a big apartment and it had two bathrooms, one connected to my room, and one connected to Quinn's. I reached out to grab a towel from the towel rack and realized I'd forgotten one. Great, now I have to run down the hall to the towel closet. Listening to make sure Quinn's shower was still going I ran out of the bathroom, and into the hall.

_Shit,_ I thought opening the closet, we're out of towels! I'm sopping wet, I can even see my footprints on the carpet. Quinn probably has at least three towels in her bathroom, so I decided to just sneak in there and grab one.

I opened her door as quiet as possible and walked up to the bathroom door. She was loudly singing Lucky, which she's told me was her and Sam's song. Sam's her boyfriend of two years, and they sickeningly in love. In fact the only reason she lives with me and not him is because he lives an hour out of Lima, so she would have to drive super far to get to our soccer practices. I winced as the bathroom door creaked when I opened it, but Quinn didn't stop singing so I kept going.

I was about to grab a towel when suddenly her water turned off and the shower curtains flew open. We both froze when we saw each other, but not for the reason you might think. We were used to seeing each other naked, we'd lived together for the past two years and we've known each other since we were seven.

"Drop the towel, San," see, Quinn is very protective of her towels, and to this day I don't know why. I always guessed it was because she has two older brothers that probably took all the towels.

"No way! It's mine now!" I grabbed the towel and ran out of her room.

When I got to my room I changed quickly and went to the kitchen to grab some food, and of course we had none. "QUINN COME DOWN HERE!"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "what San?" Quinn said, drying her hair.

"We have no food. Will you come to the store to get some stuff with me?" Wait, I don't want to have to cook tonight, "Wait no, let's just go to Subway."

"Gosh Santana, you can never do anything alone. Sure let me just dry my hair."

We decided to walk to Subway, because it was nice out and it was only like three blocks. Quinn was on the phone with someone for the first part of our walk, so I let my mind wander to my new co-Center mid. I don't know what to do about her, I know I like her, and apparently she likes me too, but I don't want to be a distraction to her like Quinn said. What if I get Brittany kicked off the team? I decided to just worry about that later and just let whatever happens happen.

"San, that was Sue, she just told me the room assignments for the tournament this weekend!" Quinn squealed, her face was in an unbreakable grin.

"Let me guess, you're rooming with Rachel?" I smirked at her. I knew Quinn had something going on with Rachel. Maybe it was just a girl crush, because Quinn claims she's 100% straight and in love with Sam, but I mean seriously, these two are always together.

"No… Why would you assume that?" She looked at me and I just shook my head and smiled. "Anyway," she continues, "Sue decided that there would only be three to a room this time! I'm glad, last time it was so crowded. But here's the good news, there's 17 of us, so one room is only two people." Quinn grinned widely at me, but I couldn't figure out why this was good news. It didn't surprise me that Q got to know the room assignments before everyone else, she was the team captain after all.

"So that's good news because…" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because the people in that room are you and Brittany!" She squealed.

All I could do was look at her stunned. I couldn't room with Brittany, I still didn't know exactly how I felt towards her! Or how she felt about me. "Quinn, I-"

She cut me off, "Wait! You haven't heard the best part! Your room…" She paused, "ONLY HAS ONE BED!" after screaming the last part she nearly fell over in laughter.

Wait. Hold on. This cannot be happening. What if she knows I'm gay and that makes her uncomfortable or something? Or what if she's gay too (like I suspect) and she's totally into me, what would I do in that situation? Well.. I could think of a couple things I'd do in that situation…

"Earth to Santana," Quinn waved her hand in front of my face. "We're almost there." I looked up and we were right outside Subway. I was about to open the door when I saw someone inside. Not just someone, _Brittany._ And not just Brittany, Brittany with a guy. Why did seeing her with a guy make me feel so sad and jealous? Either way I didn't really want to go in and talk to her and that guy she was with, but I guess I have to because Quinn's already walking in.

"Brittany!" she yelled excitedly running over to their table. I slowly followed.

"Quinn? Hey! Small world, huh?" Brittany said, then looked over to me, "Oh, h-hey Santana!"

I smiled at her and went to stand by Quinn. When I got closer I looked at the guy, and realized I knew him. "Puck?!"

He looked up from his sandwich and looked at me, "Sanana!" He said with his mouth full.

"Eww food is flying out of your mouth! I guess you haven't gotten any less gross! At least you shaved that rat off your head." I laughed at him and he shot me a faux hurt look.

"You two know each other?" Brittany glanced between Puck and I, looking confused.

"Yeah we dated last year," Puck told her and then looked at me with a devilish smirk, "this one's a freak between the sheets."

I slapped his head and felt a blush spreading through my face, hopefully my dark skin tone would hide it. I thought back to when I dated Puck, we were best friends first and then it turned into something more. But I ended it when I realized I was gay, and surprisingly, he was totally cool with it. We actually got really close after that, but we haven't seen each other a lot lately because I've been busy with soccer and he's been busy with college.

When I looked up at Brittany she looked a little tuned out, but I guess she noticed me looking at her because she suddenly looked up and then back down at the table blushing. I wonder what she was thinking about.

"Hey, nice to see you again Puck," Quinn said, "I see you still have no filter when it comes to what you should say out loud." I snicked at Quinn, she had always been really snarky with Puck. She turned to Brittany, "Britt, if you wanna come over any time tonight San and I were just gonna watch some movies and maybe make some killer sundaes. I could tell you the room assignments for our tournament in Seattle this weekend!"

Brittany smiled at Quinn, "That's be great! Can I come by around eight?"

"Sure I'll text you our address!" Quinn said.

We all said our goodbyes and Quinn and I got our sandwiches to go and walked back to the apartment.

**Brittany's POV**

Puck looked at me after we'd eaten in silence for the past 10 minutes, "what's up with you Britt?"

"Nothing," I lied. I can't believe Santana dated Puck. How did she date my favorite cousin without me knowing? "So you and Santana dated huh?" I asked, trying to hide the jealousy in my voice.

"Well yeah, I mena we were more like friends, and then friends with benefits, but she called it off cause she was.. you know…" he trailed off.

"No she's what?" I asked, confused.

"She's gay, I thought you would know, you are friends right?" I couldn't tell if I'd heard him right. Santana's into girls? So I have a chance with her! I guess I didn't hide my excitement very well, because Puck spoke up again, "Wait! She's the girl you were talking about isn't she! The one on your team that's 'super hot and awesome'?"

"Mayybeee," I smiled at him, "So she is into girls?"

"Yeah, Britt," he chuckled at me and finished his sandwich. After we were done We said goodbye and I went home to get ready to go to Santana and Quinn's apartment, suddenly a lot more nervous to be with Santana than usual, because I actually have a shot now.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I know there hasn't been a lot of Brittany/Santana interaction yet, but some is coming. Next chapter is gonna be the girl's night at Quintana's apartment! Get ready! And please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm super flattered and inspired by the people that reviewed, and that's why I'm updating now instead of in a couple days like I had planned. You're all so nice! This chapter was really fun for me to write, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :) And remember! Reviews make me update faster!  
**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

It's 7:30 now so I have half an hour before Brittany comes over. After Quinn and I left Subway, I yelled at her for at least 30 minutes about inviting Brittany over without asking me first. When I was done yelling at her I realized how much of a mess our apartment was, so I went on a crazy cleaning rampage. Now I am going to use the rest of my time to prepare _myself_ for Brittany's company.

As I stood in my room trying on countless shirts, I heard quiet laughter. I turned and saw Q standing in my doorway smiling at me, "what are you laughing at?" I glared at her.

"I just think it's a little funny how you 'don't like Brittany' but you spent the past 30 minutes cleaning and now you're trying to pick a good outfit," Quinn smirked.

"I always wear good outfits, and you're a pig, so I thought I should clean. It has nothing to do with Brittany," lying was definitely one of my strong points, but I don't think Quinn bought it.

"Whatever, San," she shot me another smile before starting to walk away.

"Hey Quinn," I said and Quinn turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Rachel told me she thinks you're _super_ hot." Quinn's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned deep red. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but nothing came out. I burst out laughing, "YOU SO LIKE HER!"

She realized I was messing with her and the red on her cheeks turned from embarrassed red to angry red. She glared at me, "that wasNOT funny." And with that she turned and walked away. I laughed to myself and finished getting ready.

_30 minutes later_

The doorbell rang, "I"LL GET IT!" I heard Quinn yell. Holy shit that must be Brittany. I looked over my outfit, not sure if it gave off the right vibe. I had on black Lulu Lemon leggings and a green V-neck, we were having a movie night so I figured we were supposed to wear pajamas. Quinn went with the tank top and flannel pants, but my V-neck made my boobs look really good and the Lulu's made my ass look awesome. I don't really know why I care about that though… ok yes I do, I really like Brittany and I need to stop pretending I don't.

I walked out into the living room and saw Quinn standing in front of someone who I assumed was Brittany. Then Quinn moved slightly to the side and my breath caught. There, standing in MY living room, was the most breathtaking sight I'd ever seen. I realized I'd never seen Brittany with her hair down, but now that it is I can see it's the most beautiful blonde hair I've ever seen. She was wearing booty short pajama bottoms that showed off her long toned legs, and a flowing top that just barely showed a little bit of her spectacular abs.

Oh shit, I've been staring at her for the past 2 minutes without saying anything. I scrambled to figure out something to say, but relaxed when I saw that she was staring at me the same way I was probably staring at her.

She was staring at my boobs (told ya they looked awesome) when she noticed me giving her an amused look. That same adorable blush I've seen on her before came back and I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Sooooooooo…." Quinn said, giving me yet another one of her cocky 'I-know-what's-going-on-here' smiles. "I think you guys have met before, or is there some other reason you're staring at each other so _strangely?"_ She winked at me, I glared at her.

"Hi, Brittany, welcome," I said and Brittany seemed to snap out of it.

"Thanks for having me over!" she smiled. Good everything back to normal. Except Quinn was still giving me her queen bitch smirk. Damn her.

I suggested me get ice cream and then pop in 'Bend it Like Beckham', and they both agreed. As we were putting together our sundaes, Quinn told Brittany the hotel room assignments. To my surprise when she heard that her and I were sharing a room (and a bed) she just smiled at me and said, "should be fun." Then excused herself to the bathroom.

I didn't really know what that meant… or did it mean anything?

**Brittany's POV**

HOLY SWEET HELL, I thought as I was standing in the bathroom at Santana and Quinn's apartment. I had to excuse myself after I heard I would be alone in a room with Santana, sharing a bed. It took all my strength to calmly tell her that it 'should be fun'. I don't even know what I meant by that!

All I know is that I seriously like her, and I don't want to freak her out, but I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if I'm alone in a bed with her. I mean, I almost jumped her when I first walked in the apartment today. Her ass looked SO good, and don't even get me started on her boobs. Damn.

I took a couple deep breaths to compose myself, then flushed the toilet and washed my hands to make it seem like I actually went to the bathroom. When I got downstairs Santana was putting the movie in and Quinn was still adding more ice cream to her bowl. How can she eat so much and still be so tiny? I'll have to ask her sometime.

Quinn walked into the living room and put her ice cream on the coffee table so she could sit down. "Ok guys, it's a two person couch, so we'll be a little squished," she said as she sat down on the far left side of the couch. Santana pressed play on the DVD player and went over to sit on the far right of the couch, leaving like barely a foot of room in the middle for me. I definitely couldn't fit there.

I walked over and stood awkwardly next to the couch, "uhm, I could take the floor, it's no big deal," I said, a little nervous to sit so close to Santana.

Quinn quickly stood up and walked around to the front of the coffee table and sat on the floor while saying, "No, Brittany, you're our guest, sit on the couch with San."

I swallowed and walked over and sat down next to Santana. She smiled at me and then we all turned our attention to the TV.

X

About an hour into the movie I realized Quinn was asleep because she stopped making her random comments at the TV. I tuned to Santana and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and then said, "Fitness trainings tire her out."

I nodded at her and turned back to the movie. I wasn't really watching it though. How could I when I was basically alone with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?

"Hey, Britt?" I smiled at the nickname and turned to her. She looked a little nervous, and I didn't know if she was gonna continue.

"What's up San? Is something bothering you?" I asked, enjoying using her nickname. She looked up at me and but her bottom lip nervously.

"Ok, I don't want this to be awkward, but I need to tell you this if we're going to be sharing a room. You know, so you can change rooms if it makes you uncomfortable…" she trailed off and bit her lip again, looking down.

I put my hand on her knee to comfort her and the contact made a jolt run through me. I think she felt it too because she flinched a little, but then she looked up and smiled at me. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Ok. I'm… I'm lesbian Brittany," her smile immediately faded and she looked down and started picking at her nails. I grinned widely at her adorableness.

"Hey." I said, barely above a whisper, "Why would that bother me?"

"I don't know, I guess… like because we're supposed to share a bed, I dunno…" she trailed off, still looking like I was about to stab her or something.

I laughed and she looked up at me, clearly confused. "I don't know about you, but I've never heard of a gay homophobe."

She gave me another confused look, but then her eyes widened in realization. She suddenly smiled, all the fear leaving her face. "I knew it!" She laughed. What? I thought, how could she have known? She saw me looking confused and added "well, I suspected, ya know, 'cause you couldn't keep your eyes off my ass." I felt the heat rising in my face and I realized I probably looked like a tomato. A couple seconds passed before we both erupted in laughter.

When were done laughing and joking about who had a better gaydar, I looked up and realized the movie was over and it was 11pm. Quinn was still asleep, so I took her bowl and mine into the kitchen and put it in the sink. Santana followed behind with her bowl.

"Thanks for having me over, I had so much fun." I told Santana as I walked to the front door.

"Me too! Come by anytime, seriously, you're always welcome," She smiled at me. I opened the door and took a step out and she stood in the doorway.

I didn't really know what to do, should I just say bye and leave, should I hug her? _What the hell… _I thought as I grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. "Bye San, see you on Friday," I said against her shoulder.

She put her arms around my neck and said, "See ya, Britt."

We let go of each other and I drove all the way home with a huge smile plastered across my face.

**Santana's POV**

I closed the door as Brittany pulled away. I saw Quinn still sleeping on the floor, so I grabbed a pillow and blanket and threw then over her.

Walking into my room, I collapsed on my bed and smiled to myself.

Best. Night. Ever.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Britt and San finally had a real convo! I'm super excited about the next chapter, I've already started writing it! It's gonna be about the tournament! If you have any questions, suggestions, criticisms, whatever, REVIEW PLEASE! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me a longer time to update! I've been really busy because school's about to start. As always, thanks for the review, favs, and follows!  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

FRIDAY

_Damn bags! Why do clothes have to weigh so much?_ I thought as I got out of security at the airport. I looked back and almost everyone was through, so I walked off looking for our gate.

I didn't have to look far, though, because a loud voice through a megaphone got my attention, "SANDBAGS! Over here!" Sue yelled.

"Sue, you know I got those removed! Stop calling me that," I said as I approached her. She had been my high school soccer coach and when I got breast implants two years ago, she developed the nicknames 'Sandbags' and 'tweedle fake boobs' (along with Quinn, who was tweedle dee. Sue never insulted Quinn for some reason). Anyway, I got them removed the next year because my boobs kept growing and I didn't even need them anymore.

"I can call you whatever I want until your juicy, vine-ripened, chest fruit stops bouncing in my face," she said through the megaphone, causing several people to turn and look at us.

I scowled at her, but before I could say anything, the rest of the team got there.

"San! Where's your seat?" Quinn asked, setting her single suitcase next to my three.

"First of all, how did you fit everything into one bag?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't, but unlike you, I checked my other bag. So my seat is 2A, what's yours? Are we sitting next to each other?"

"I didn't think it was necessary since our team is the only people on the plane." Actually, it sounded like a really good idea to check my bags. "Wait, 2A? That's first class Quinn! I'm in like 10A!"

"That's right Sandbags," Sue walked up to us, "Me and Q here are flying in first class."

Quinn shot me a sorry look and pulled her lips into her mouth, obviously feeling awkward.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see who I'm sitting next to. I just hope it's not one of the backup people. Where did you get them anyway coach?" We always brought around 6 extra players that weren't on our team, in case people got hurt or something, and Sue always got them from one of the other competitive teams in Ohio.

"I borrowed them from Shelby's team. So with her coaching, they should at least be better than the players we had from Ros Washington's team last time." Sue said, then turned and walked to who knows where.

"Have fun with the dragon lady," I told Quinn, then turned to the rest of the team. I was second in command captain, and a lot meaner than Quinn, so naturally I got as much respect from the team as she did. "GIRLS! Attention please!" I yelled to them. "I am in seat 10A, who is 10B?"

After they gave me weird looks that said 'why is this so important' they checked their tickets. I looked at them and they all shook their heads until my eyes landed on Brittany, whos hand was raised and she was bouncing up and down. So cute.

She ran up to me, "San! We're sitting next to each other!"

"I guess we are," I knew I probably looked way overexcited, but I really didn't care because I got to be with Brittany for the next 4 hours.

"I have a secret to tell you on the plane!" she said excitedly.

I was about to ask her what it was, but before I could, we started boarding. She bounced into the plane and I followed behind. I'd just have to find out what it was when we were in our seats.

The plane was pretty nice, kind of small though. This is probably better because that way our team filled all of the seats, so it was like a private flight.

As the plane took off, I tried to get Brittany to tell me what her secret was, but she kept saying I had to be patient. I was hoping she was going to confirm what Quinn had told me before, about her liking me. But that was just wishful thinking.

About an hour into the flight, she turned to me, "Santana I'll make you a deal," I tilted my head and looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "I'll tell you my secret if you tell me a secret first."

I seriously felt like I was in sixth grade. Trading secrets? Really? With anyone else this would have bothered me, but there was just something about Brittany. "Ok fine, what kind of secret?"

"Something you wouldn't tell me on a normal day." She said.

"Uhm…" I couldn't really think of anything. I'm generally a pretty open person. Then something came to me, "Quinn told me you like me." I blurted out without even thinking. _Crap, this is awkward,_ I thought. My cheeks turned red and the armrest suddenly became very interesting.

"W-what…" she stuttered, turning even more red than me. "When did she say that? I mean, yeah, when we first talked I told her I liked you, but like I was talking about as a friend. Even though I said it was kind-of a crush, I mean-"

"Britt, calm down," I stopped her rambling, even though it was adorable. "It's hard _not_ to like me," being cocky always helped me in awkward situations. "I mean look at these!" I pointed to my chest, where the two-sizes-too-small tank top I was wearing was showing of a good amount of cleavage.

Brittany must have taken me seriously though, because she did look, and she kept looking. I didn't stop her, because frankly, I found it hilarious that she was just sitting there staring at my boobs. After about what seemed like forever (probably less than a minute) she seemed to snap out of it.

Looking up at me and seeing my smirk, she blushed insanely red and I could tell she was trying to find something to say. She must have given up though, because she just shyly smiled at me and nodded before turning to face forward again.

Feeling bad for the clearly embarrassed blonde, I decided to save her some of her misery. "Hey Britt…" I said, suddenly getting shy too.

"Mhmm?" she hummed back, still looking at her hands on her lap.

"I…I kinda… I like you too." After I said this, Brittany turned to me with the biggest grin on her face, all her embarrassment completely gone.

We kind of just sat there smiling at each other for a little while before I remembered something, "wait! What was your secret?"

"Ohhhh right…" she cocked her head and smirked at me, "Well it's not nearly as interesting as the ones you just told me. But…" rummaging through her purse she pulled out a rainbow nightlight. "I got this unicorn night light for out room!"

A huge grin spread across my face at her adorableness. Why can't everyone be as cute as Brittany? "That's awesome Britt."

Her eyes lit up when she saw that I was happy with her nightlight. "I'm glad you like it," she said, putting it back in her purse.

* * *

When the plane landed, Sue had told us that we had exactly 30 minutes to get checked into the hotel before the bus left for our first game. This gave us barely any time, but luckily we didn't have to wait for cabs because sue had gotten us limos. That was the great thing about Sue Sylvester, she made us work like slaves, but she always made sure we were well taken care of.

Upon checking in, Brittany and I found out that we were on the 5th floor while everyone else was on the 4th. It must be because we had the only single-bed room. We only had enough time to throw our bags into the room, grab our gear, and head down to the bus.

* * *

GAMETIME

Quinn whispered something to Sugar before looking back at me and nodding. Our team had kick off, and Quinn was telling me that when she received the ball from Sugar she was going to kick it back to me or Brittany. I tapped Brittany's shoulder and nodded towards Quinn, telling her to expect the ball.

The whistle blew and the game began. Quinn passed the ball backward to Brittany, who dribbled it up and then booted it to Rachel, who was running up the right side. Rachel got it up and then crossed it into Sugar, who was running to the goal. Rachel's kick was just a little long, and Sugar managed to kick it towards the goal, but the goalie got it.

"Nice kick Britt," I said to Brittany before yelling to Rachel and Sugar, "Nice play guys! Let's keep it up there!"

And we did. The ball was on their half for at lest 80% of the game. If this team was any indication of the other teams in this tournament, this was going to be a piece of cake.

The game ended with the score 3-1. They only scored because they had a really quick forward who got the ball up and somehow got a goal. I scored one, Quinn scored one, and Brittany scored one. It was a big deal for a new player to score on her first game, so we'd have to do something really fun for her tonight.

We got back to the hotel around 8, after stopping to get dinner. "Santana!" Quinn screamed at me before we entered the lobby. "Party in your room tonight?"

"Seriously Quinn? You wanna have a party in the smallest room?" I asked.

"Think of it this way," she said, "less beds to get in the way, and you're on a different floor than Sue, so we can go crazy!"

I thought about this, then nodded. "I like the way you think Fabray!" then I turned to the rest of the team while they were getting out of the bus, "Hey everyone! Party in room 513 tonight!"

* * *

Quinn had brought enough alcohol for a college frat party, so by the time we were and hour and a half into the party, everyone was wasted. I looked around and couldn't help but laugh at my team, they were hilarious drunks.

Tina and Mercedes were on the edge of the bed laughing at Sugar who was doing impressions or something. Rachel was hugging Quinn while the petite blonde was yelling at her about not scoring in the game. I always loved seeing Quinn and Rachel drunk together because Quinn was a mad drunk and Rachel was a clingy drunk, so they made an odd match.

Lucky for me, I grew out of my high school drunk personality. I used to be a weepy drunk and cry at everything, but now I just got really fun.

Brittany walked up to me, swaying to the music. I could tell she wasn't that drunk. Like me, I guess she decided to only have a few drinks tonight.

"Hey, how drunk are you?" she asked me bluntly.

"Great conversation starter," I laughed, "just a little buzzed. Why?"

She smiled and looked relieved, "I didn't want to get too drunk, and now everyone's wasted so there's no one to talk to. I tried talking to Quinn but she just started yelling about how I stole her glory today or something…"

"Oh don't worry about her, she yells at people when she's drunk, she doesn't mean it." I reassured her, hoping no one took Quinn seriously tonight. "You did so great though!"

"Really? Thanks you too." I could barely tell in the dim lighting, but I think she was blushing a little.

"Yeah, thanks." I said back. There was a silence and I looked at her eyes, they were sparkling through the darkness. I seriously couldn't get over this girl's eyes, they made me turn to mush.

She was staring back into my eyes and suddenly I saw her looked down to my lips, then quickly back up again. I knew exactly what she was thinking, at least I hoped, because I was thinking the same thing.

I took a step closer to her and put my right hand on her waist. She looked at my hand, and then back to my lips. Time seemed to slow down as I leaned in and she met me halfway, connecting our lips and sending tingles through both of us.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, it keeps me motivated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 6! Enjoy and pleaseee review. :)**

**P.S. I didn't have much time to proof read it, so sorry for any mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I couldn't believe it was happening. But here I was, kissing Santana Lopez. Almost completely sober too! The initial kiss had started out slow, with both of us barely moving, just getting used to the feeling of our lips pressed together. Her lips felt like… indescribable. On one hand they were so soft it was almost as if they weren't there, but at the same time, they were so definitely there.

I couldn't control the butterflies in my stomach, which only seemed to grow worse as she started sucking lightly on my bottom lip. It was impossible for me not to let out a soft moan. Kissing had never turned me on this much, and all I could think is how I wanted more.

Grabbing her hips firmly as she moved her arms around my neck, I backed her against the wall, pinning her. I pulled back to breathe and look into her dark eyes, which seemed to have gotten even darker. She smiled at me and I leaned in to continue our kiss.

It grew more heated and I found her tongue asking for entrance, which I gladly allowed. The second our tongue's touched, a shot of arousal coursed through me, making me push her harder against the wall and trying to get closer. If that was even possible.

I was lost in my own world with the beautiful brunette and before I knew it we were heavily making out against the wall. We didn't even notice when all the girls started hurriedly rushing out of our room, but then we interrupted by a very harsh voice.

"SANDBAGS! BLONDIE! SEPARATE NOW!" Sue yelled to us, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me off Santana.

The Latina looked dazed as she stayed propped against the wall, looking oblivious to the world around her.

"What are you two doing?" Sue said in a brisk voice. I just blushed and looked down at the ground. Luckily, Santana seemed to break out of her haze and replied to Sue.

"None of your business, Oldie. Not like we're breaking any laws." she hissed at Sue.

"No, you're not breaking laws. But you are breaking your contracts." Sue stated as she crossed her arms.

"W-what.." Santana and I both stuttered at the same time.

"That's right, princesses. In your contract it says you cannot be involved in another player in a romantic way, or risk getting cut from the team. So I suggest you put an end to whatever _this_," she gestured between us, "is, and get back to focusing on winning me another championship cup."

I looked at Santana and could only imagine my face looked like my whole world was ending. Which was how I felt. I'd never felt anything like what I felt during that kiss. And now it had to be over, or we would get kicked off the team.

"This isn't fair Sue." Santana grumbled at Sue.

"It's completely fair boobs mgee," Santana had told me about Sue's nicknames for her, but she hadn't mentioned that one. "You know I put that in the contract specifically for you, I mean you were the first lesbian on the team and I didn't want you distracted." Sue paused to think, "Well and Quinn and Rachel. Something's going on between them. Anyway. If I catch you two again you're both off the team, hear me?"

I fiddled with my fingers and replied, "yes coach." Santana looked like I just ripped her heart out, but I really couldn't see any other way out of this. We'd both worked so hard to be where we are, we couldn't just give it up.

"Whatever." Santana mumbled and walked away into the bathroom without another word.

Sue looked after her for a moment before turning back to me. "Brittany, I'm moving you into Quinn's suite. It's has three bedrooms and she's there all alone, so you should have enough space." Santana really wasn't joking when she said Sue favored Quinn.

"Ok." I whispered and followed her out, looking one last time at the closed bathroom door that the one person I wanted to be with right now was standing behind.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Opening the door and walking out of the bathroom, I saw that Brittany had left with Sue, along with all the other girls. I couldn't believe she'd just leave, she didn't even try to fight for us.

Maybe the kiss didn't mean as much to her as it did to me. Or maybe she was a lot drunker than she said she was and didn't know what she was doing in the first place. Either way, she didn't seem all that into me.

I had decided to just go to bed and forget about everything, when my phone went off. I didn't care who it was, and I didn't feel like answering it.

It buzzed again a few minutes later, and again, I ignored it. Then it buzzed a third time and I knew I had to check it to make it stop. Unlocking my phone, I saw all three were from Quinn.

**Quinn: What did you do to Brittany?**

**Quinn: Santana, she's in my room barely talking. She looks like someone killed her cat… DID YOU KILL HER CAT?**

**Quinn: Answer, San.**

I rolled my eyes at Quinn. Of course she would try and get involved. I was pretty sure Brittany wasn't even sad, probably just regretting everything.

**Santana: I didn't do anything to her**

**Quinn: Bullshit! You should see her**

If only she knew how bad I wanted to. I wanted nothing more than to be with Brittany right now. Even if she did regret everything, having her tell me that would be better than wondering.

**Santana: I bet she doesn't want to see me**

**Quinn: Oh god. What did you do?**

**Santana: Again Fabray, I didn't do anything. _She _kissed _me._**

**Quinn: No way! Wait then what's wrong?**

**Santana: Sue said if we did it again we'd get booted off the team. I don't want to talk about it. Goodnight.**

**Quinn: No! Santana, you can't just pretend nothing happened!**

I locked my phone and put it down without answering Quinn. As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. I can't just pretend this didn't happen. I can't pretend that I don't have a crush on Brittany that is definitely turning into something more… much more.

* * *

Two hours later, I still couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Brittany. Hoping she was still awake, maybe even with the same thoughts as me, I called Quinn. As I waited for her to pick up, I prayed she'd sobered up enough to talk to me.

"What?" She answered after the third ring, sounding completely awake, and relatively sober.

"Woah, you sound mad."

"You stopped answering me and…" She paused and it sounded like she was walking into a different room before she starting talking again, quietly this time. "I've been sitting with Brittany for the past hour because I can just tell she's got some serious shit going on. She won't talk to me, but I know it has something to do with you."

"Jesus Quinn, you barely know the girl. Stop acting like her mom." I said, although I was grateful that someone was looking after Brittany.

"Someone has to!" she hissed back, almost like she was reading my thoughts.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I actually did call to check up on her."

"Well, she can't sleep and she just seems really… confused. I don't know what to do. I'm worried about her." Quinn's voice dropped at the end, she did sound genuinely worried.

"Can… can I talk to her?" I asked.

I heard Quinn walking again and then some muffled voices in the background. "San?" a voice came through the phone.

"Hey Britt. Everything ok?"

"No." I was surprised by her answer. I mean, yeah everything was definitely not ok, but I didn't think she'd be so straight forward with it.

"Yeah, I know." I tried to comfort her.

"I don't think you do," she whispered. "I don't think you know how I feel…"

I don't think she knows how I feel. I cant tell her though. It would freak her out if she knew that… that I might be falling for her. It's way to early for that. "How do you feel?"

"Santana, I can't do this." She sounded so defeated, so sad.

"Please, I need to know. I can make you feel better!" which, maybe I could. But I know that, unless I wanted to get me and Britt kicked off the team, I couldn't make myself feel better.

"Unless you want to get us fired, you can't make me feel better," what was with people reading my thoughts today? "Santana… I… I really like you. When we kissed, it felt…"

"Magical." I finished for her, knowing exactly what she was saying.

"Yeah. But it kills me knowing that I can't do anything about how I feel… for you." It broke my heart listening to her confess this, but it was relieving at the same time, knowing she felt the same way I did.

"I feel the same way." What I really wanted to say was that it didn't matter what Sue said, that we could just sneak around. But I know that would be way to much of a risk.

"There's nothing we can do is there?" Brittany asked, her voice cracking a little.

"I guess not." I agreed. There was a moment of silence before Brittany quickly spoke.

"See you tomorrow San."

"Night Britt."

With that she hung up. I could feel the happiness I had felt earlier that night leave my body completely as I heard her line cut off. Sadness swelled in the pit of my stomach and I put my phone down and just lay there.

It took me another hour to finally fall asleep. Asleep into a night of endless Brittany dreams, before I had to wake up and face reality.

* * *

On the way to the game the next day, Brittany didn't sit next to me on the bus. She just sat in the front seat, Quinn immediately joining her. I guess Quinn was still playing mommy.

Rachel sat next to me, probably because she couldn't sit with Quinn.

"Hey Santana! Great party last night. I had the biggest hangover this morning though. Also, I can't seem to remember anything that happened." I inwardly smiled and decided to mess with her a little bit.

"Have you not seen the pictures?" I asked with huge eyes, trying to look as surprised as possible.

"What pictures…" she asked, looking terrified.

"Kylie had a bunch of pictures on her phone from last night. One of them was of you and Quinn hooking up." I looked away so that she couldn't see the smile I was desperately trying to hide.

When I looked back Rachel's face was bright red. This reminded me of when I pulled a similar joke with Quinn, they had very similar reactions. Could they be any more obvious?

"We… We hooked up?" she stared at me as she asked. "What kind of hooking up?" I grinned at her, like Vinny from Jersey shore said, 'Some people think hooking up means kissing, some people think it means sex, I'll just let them think what they want.' Or something like that.

"Well, maybe you should ask Quinn that…" I paused, "Or maybe just check your panties. See if they're clean." Smirking at her growing blush, I continued. "If you can even find them…"

Her eyes grew huge and her jaw hung open. I couldn't help myself and I cracked up as I pushed her chin back up, "be careful, you don't want bugs crawlin' in there."

She still seemed dazed when she started rambling, "Quinn has a boyfriend and she wouldn't do that to him. She was drunk last night too, I wonder if she remembers it. Maybe she does and she just hasn't brought it up because she regrets it so much, that's what she did that one time we kissed. But if-" I cut her off.

"Wait, Hobbit. You and Quinn kissed?" I couldn't believe I just heard that. I mean I knew they had something going on, but Quinn has a serious boyfriend and I didn't think she's do anything like that.

"Well yeah like a couple months ago. We decided to keep it a secret and not tell anyone, but I mean you guys all know we 'hooked up' now, so I guess it's not a big deal if I tell you."

Now I felt really bad, I didn't mean to find this out. I wasn't supposed to know this and Rachel only told me because I was playing a joke on her.

"Rach, I was just kidding about last night. Nothing happened with you and Quinn." She snapped her head toward me and looked extremely relieved, then suddenly panicked.

"You CANNOT tell Quinn I told you that! She'll never talk to me again!" She then looked down at her hands and lowered her voice, "It was hard enough trying to be friends after she rejected me for Sam."

It was hard seeing Rachel this sad. Even though she was usually really annoying, we were friends, and I hated seeing her like this. I didn't know what to say so I just leaned in and gave her a hug. She looked up at me and gave me a half smile.

* * *

The bus came to a stop and everyone got out. As soon as I stepped of the stairs, Quinn pulled me to the side.

"Why were you hugging Rachel?" She whispered angrily at me. "Is something going on between you two?"

"Ohmigod Quinn, NO. Is Rachel even gay?" I knew Quinn knew the answer to that, and my thinking was confirmed when a blush spread across her face.

"Nope don't think so," she said a little too fast.

"Ok, why would you even care?" Again, I knew why she'd care. She obviously had a thing for Rachel but wasn't ready to deal with it.

"I don't care… I mean I do, but because… because of Brittany! Yeah, you can't do that to her!" she caught herself.

"Don't worry, there's nothing going on between me and the dwarf."

"Ok then," Quinn nodded at me and we headed to the field.

* * *

We won 2-0 that game. I was starting to think Sue only entered us in this tournament so she could get another 1st place trophy, because these teams were kind of terrible. Either that or we were just amazing.

Brittany hadn't talked to me since the phone call last night, except for calling for the ball. I could tell she was purposely avoiding me and it hurt, but there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me for splitting them up right after they kiss! This isn't the end! Please review! Pretty please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, to be honest, I was too lazy to proof read this... so im super sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to get this out cause a lot of you guys were pretty mad at Sue. But I mean come on, Brittana is endgame!  
**

**Also thanks so much to snixxjuice214 for giving me the idea for the new character in this chapter!  
**

**Review please! AND ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I haven't talked to Santana since the tournament, two whole weeks. When other people on the team remember that tournament I bet they think of how fun Seattle was and how we demolished every other team. Not me. I think of how within five minutes, I had the best kiss of my life, and then got it taken away from me forever.

Santana obviously knows I'm avoiding her, because she started avoiding me too. She probably thinks I don't care about her anymore and just don't want to talk to her. The truth is I don't want anything more than to talk to her, at least be her friend again. But I can't do that, because after only one kiss, she stole my heart. It would hurt so much to talk to her knowing she could never be mine.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Sugar yelled at me. "You're almost a lap behind! Come on are you _trying _to get kicked off the team?"

I sped up, even though I wasn't trying to get kicked off the team, I did have my motives for slowing down so much. Half the team was doing a timed 3-mile 'warm up' on the track while the other half was doing ab work on the field.

Every time I passed the group doing abs I couldn't help but stare at a certain Latina. So naturally I was going slower than the other girls who weren't gawking over Santana's perfect body.

"Ok, ok, sorry," I said to Sugar as I sprinted a full lap to catch up with her, as she was about to lap me.

"What's up with you? You're so out of it, and not like happy anymore." Sugar gave me a worried look.

"I am happy. I just have a lot going on, ya know." I didn't tell Sugar about Santana, because I know she'd want to talk about it, and I really couldn't handle that.

Sugar had always been there for me, and usually I told her everything, so it felt weird keeping this from her, but I had to.

Just then we passed the girls working out on the field. My eyes widened when I saw Santana getting up from plank position. Why did she have to stand up like _that? _She lifted her ass high into the air before bouncing the rest of her body up. Then she leaned down touching the ground with her hands.

Her shorts were so short! I nearly blacked out when I saw a little of her red thong. Of course she was wearing a thong to practice. Not even bothering to put spandex on over it like everyone else did. I couldn't stop shamelessly staring at her and I didn't notice the water bottle in the middle of the track.

"Britt, watch out!" Sugar yelled, but it was too late. I tripped on the bottle and fell to the ground, getting a facefull of track. I screamed out in pain as a wave of pain shot through my ankle and up to my stomach, making me nauseous.

"Oh my god! Brittany! Are you ok?" Someone said as they ran up to me. That someone was Santana, and she sounded extremely panicked. "Brittany?" She said again when I didn't answer her the first time.

Still cringing in pain, I managed to answer her, "Yeah… No, ow my ankle!" I winced as I tried to move it.

"Shit," Santana swore under her breath. "Ok, I'm going to take you to Holly's."

"Who's Holly?" I jumped when she put one arm under my knees and the other arm behind my back to pick me up.

"She's like our trainer. You know, when we get injured she gets us better."

"Should I come too?" Sugar jumped in.

"No I've got it covered, thanks Sugs," Santana answered her and I just kept wincing in pain. "Ok, I'll hurry," she reassured me,

My beautiful brunette savior (as I now like to think of her in my mind) brought me to one of the buildings next to the stadium. Pushing open the door, she was extra careful not to let my swelling ankle touch anything. She was making it really hard for me to get over her, being all sweet.

"I'll go get Holly," she said as she set me down on a table and rushed out of the room.

Seconds later she returned with a tall blonde woman, who I instantly knew I was going to like. I don't know why, but I just knew.

"Hi there! My name's Holly Holliday," she waved at me and I returned the gesture. "What happened?"

"Hey, I'm Brittany. I tripped on a water bottle," I said, looking at the ground.

"Always the blondes huh?" she said, laughing. "Hey I'm allowed to say that, I'm blonde!" I laughed with her, yeah I was going to like her. "So what had you so distracted that you didn't see this water bottle?"

I lifted up my gaze and looked at Santana, before immediately looking down and shrugging. Holly was smirking and must have picked up on it, because she too looked at Santana, then down at her shorts.

"So, my dear Santana, just curious, what were you doing when this happened?" she said, keeping a smirk on her face.

"Stretching…" Santana raised an eyebrow at Holly.

Holly looked over to me with a huge smile and winked. Oh god, she totally knew. Then she reached down and pulled the bottom of Santana's shorts up a couple inches. I was confused by this action until she said, "Hey San, try some spandex next time."

Santana's eyes widened and a deep blush spread across her face. I hope to god she doesn't know I was ogling her on the field just ten minutes ago.

Holly walked to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. She handed it to me and told me to keep it on my ankle for 15 minutes, then she's run some tests. "Ok, while you're doing that, I need to have a quick talk with you girl," she turned to Santana and motioned for her to come into her office with her.

Santana smiled at me and followed Holly out, leaving me there icing my swollen ankle.

**Santana's POV**

"How long have you guys been dating?" Holly said right as I closed the door to her office.

She was obviously talking about Brittany, which really confused me. This was all really confusing, from the point when Brittany blushed when Holly asked her why she fell, to when she told me I should have worn spandex. Now apparently it appeared as if Brittany and I were dating.

"What are you talking about Holly? You know me, single. But only during the daytime," I halfheartedly joked. The truth was I hadn't had one of my one-night hook ups ever since Brittany kissed me.

"That's not true, San. I'm your neighbor, and I haven't seen any hookups in like two weeks. I also haven't heard a different girl crying or yelling every morning when you kick them out." Holly smiled at me knowingly. "That's why I thought you and that cute little blonde out there were dating. Also because you didn't give her crap for eye raping you while you were stretching."

"Eye rapi… OH." Suddenly I got it. Brittany was distracted by me stretching when she tripped on the bottle. Maybe I flashed her or something and that's why Holly said the thing about sliding shorts (spandex).

"So there's really nothing between you guys?" Holly asked, clearly not convinced.

"We kissed once. But Sue caught us and said if it happens again we get kicked off the team. She's been ignoring me ever since," I hung my head. "I don't think she even wants to be friends anymore."

"Awh, boo!" Holly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Ever since I met her, she'd been like a mother to me. I was truly grateful I had her in my life. "But Santana, that girl is not over you. She's infatuated with you!"

"Either way nothing can happen, so it's probably better off if we're not friends. It'd be too hard." I winced at the thought of not talking to Brittany ever again. I didn't want it to be like that, but if that's what she wanted I would respect her.

"Don't think like that, San. She still has," Holly looked at her watch, "Seven minutes of icing, and she can't move until she's done. It's the perfect time to talk to her! Just tell her how you feel."

"I cant," I said so quietly I didn't know if Holly heard.

Apparently she did though because she put her hand on my shoulder and equally as quiet, asked, "why not?"

"I… I think I might almost kind of love her. I don't know." It was true. I don't know how it happened, but even without talking to her, over the past couple weeks I kept falling for her. And now it was official, I've officially fallen.

"Go with your heart Santana. If you don't think you should tell her that yet, don't. But don't just let her slip away! True love is rare, and you know it's true when you barely have to interact with someone to love them. Start with being her friend, but don't let her shut you out." Somehow Holly always did this. She knew just what to say to make me fell 100 times better and more confident.

She was right, if Brittany couldn't be my girlfriend right now, she could at least be my friend. I wasn't letting her get away that easy.

I marched out of Holly's office and up to Brittany.

The stunning blonde looked up at me and all my confidence and composure was lost in her blue eyes. "I…Uh…" I mumbled trying to think of what to say.

"Santana, I missed you." She said, looking me right in the eyes, saving me from having to talk. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you… Can I be honest about something?" She said, looking nervous.

I sat down next to her, "Anything Britt."

She let out a breath before continuing, "I have feelings for you, strong feelings. I was only avoiding you because I thought it would hurt to much to be with you, but not be _with_ you."

I looked at her, a smile appearing on my face. "I know how you feel. I really like you Brittany. So much. I hate that I can't do anything about it, but can't we at least be friends?" My heart filled with hope as her face lit up.

"Of course." She said before leaning in to hug me.

Just them Holly walked in, grinning. I knew she's been watching from her office. That's so Holly.

"Brittany, you can stop icing now. I'm gonna do some tests to see if it's broken or what Santana you better get back to practice," she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and stood up, "Alright, I hope everything's ok Britt. See ya Holly." I was so happy that Brittany and I were talking again. It felt unreal. Thanks to Holly I was also pretty sure I could make a more-than-friends situation work out too, I just had to convince Brittany.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this was kind of a filler chapter. Setting some stuff up, ya know.**

** Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I know this is super short and it took me forever. also I didn't proof read it. Sorry it took me longer than usual, high school soccer started (I made varsity!) and I've been busy. School starts soon too, so updates are gonna be slower... :( sorry! Please review!  
**

**Brittany's POV**

The last two days have been so amazing, but they haven't been without a lot of hurt and longing that could never be filled. Ever since I hurt my ankle (which turned out to be a twist that was already feeling better) Santana started talking to me again, and we've been getting along. As nice as it was, it was hard spending time with her having to resist just leaning in and kissing her until she's dizzy. But still, it's amazing to run with her at practice and just talk with her about nothing and everything.

Everything except anything that has to do with our love lives. We avoided that subject at all costs, because that's just awkward to talk about. I have thought about it though, like what if she did ask me if I was interested in someone. I didn't know what I'd say…

"Ok, so like I was telling you yesterday," Santana ran up to me as I walked into the locker room, continuing a conversation we had the day before. "I was with Rachel and she totally told me her and Quinn… kissed," she whispered the last word, even though we were the only ones in the locker room. "And like, you can't tell anyone, because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone!"

She looked panicked, like she really shouldn't have said anything. It was really nice knowing that she trusted me enough to tell me something that intense.

"Don't worry San, I wont tell anyone. So what do you think's going to happen with them?" I asked. Santana was clearly really concerned about the whole situation, which made me concerned about it.

"I don't know!" Santana huffed. "She has a boyfriend, B. He's so great and like, my best friend. I mean, she should just be upfront about her feelings for Rachel and stop trying to trick herself into believing they're not there!"

_Woah, _I thought. She was getting super worked up about this. I understood why she's feel bad for Sam, but she was really freaking out about something that really didn't involve her. It kind of made me think she was thinking of something else. I just nodded at her with questioning eyes and she continued.

"If she really lo- likes. If she really _likes _Rachel, she should just tell Sam that he can't stand in the way of love! Tell him to fuck off so she can stop pretending she's not in love with someone she's not allowed to be with! It's not fair!" Santana was almost panting when she finished her rant. This was definitely not just about Quinn and Rachel. Maybe it started out as being about Quinn and Rachel, but somehow Sam had turned out sounding a lot like Sue…

"San…" I said quietly, urging her to look up from the ground to me. When she did, she looked so lost and sad. Like a dog in a thunder storm, except she was so much hotter than a dog, even when she was freaking out. "That wasn't about Quinn and Rach was it?" I asked slowly, worried I would freak her out more.

Her eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. As if only then she realized it wasn't just about the other two girls, her eyes grew glossy with tears. She turned around and I could just barely make out her shaking her head and very quietly whispering, "no," before hastily grabbing her things and leaving the locker room.

I sunk down to the floor as the door closed, leaving me alone. My mind was racing and I didn't know what thoughts to address first. _How come every time we're friends and everything's good, something happens to mess everything up?_ That question was easy to answer, I loved her. And from what I'd just hear, I think she might love me too. But we weren't allowed to feel that way.

I got up from the ground and laced up my running shoes, deciding to take a couple laps before practice started.

**Santana's POV**

"HOLLY! I'M DIEING!" I screamed as I ran into the first aid building.

I heard Holly get out of her chair in her office and then her door slammed open. Running up to me, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me onto the table.

"Breath Santana, what happened? Are you having another allergic reaction?" I shook my head no. "Concussion?" she asked, still holding onto me. Again I shook my head. "Then what is it?" she brushed a couple tears off my cheek. I hadn't known I was crying.

"Heart attack," I said, looking up at her finally.

She looked shocked for a second, then confused, because obviously I wasn't having a heart attack. Then she smiled softly and looked at me knowingly.

"Honey," she said, pulling me into a tight hug. "Shhh, what happened?"

What did happen? I don't know what came over me, but I know I had accidentally told Brittany I was in love with her. Not knowing how to start, I just told Holly everything that had happened in the locker room.

"And then you just ran out?" she asked when I was done. I nodded at her guiltily looking at the floor.

"I just couldn't deal with the fact that I'd just told her I love her, kind of, and I don't think she feels the same way. You know, I took your advice, we've been talking a lot since the other day. She's so amazing and fun to be around, but I just can't take it anymore!" I jumped off the table and looked into Holly's eyes, begging her to help me, because I was just so lost.

"Santana…" the blonde looked hesitant, like maybe the advice she was about to give wasn't the best, but then she just shook her head as if to say 'fuck it' and continued. "Screw Sue. Go for your girl, I'll take care of the witch."

"As much as I'd like to accept that offer and go make Britt mine, I can't risk getting me or her getting kicked off the team, you know that Holly." I said with a sigh.

"I have a plan. It's fool proof."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "what if it's not Holly?"

She ran into her office and pulled out a USB from a drawer. When she came back out she grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the first aid building. "Come on I'll prove it to you."

…

Minutes later I found myself sitting outside Sue's office, waiting for her and Holly to come out.

After about 10 minutes and some muffled arguing, the two blonde women emerged. Holly had a huge smile on her face, which could only mean good things. Sue looked absolutely pissed as she turned to me.

"Sandbags," she addressed me in all seriousness, still not being able to drop the nickname. "I would like to inform you that your contract is currently in the process of being rewritten to make it possible you and barbie, or whoever else you manage to corrupt, to… do whatever it is you do," she finished, bitter as ever.

I stared at her, blinking as if I'd just won the lottery, which it felt like I kinda had.

I was completely free to love Britt now! I thanked Sue and hugged Holly, mentally reminding myself to ask Holly what she did to convince Sue. Then I left Sue's office to find Brittany.

Just as I was walking towards the field, I stopped. I realized that maybe Brittany didn't want this anymore; maybe I'd freaked her out this morning. I had gotten so ahead of myself thinking that now I was allowed to be with her, that I didn't even think if she even wanted that.

I knew if she rejected me I'd get hurt, but maybe there was a way to make it so I could tell if she wanted me or not without actually having to lay my heart out to her and making myself more vulnerable than a baby sea turtle. I turned into the locker room, coming up with my plan as I got ready for practice.

….

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? tell me! If this story ever gets up to 50 reviews I'll post a 10k chapter :) #motivation  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so this only took me like a week and a half... I'm thinking I'll do updates once a week. Omg first episode of season 4... I missed glee so much! I wanna see some Santana though. Ok anyway, enjoy this chapter! I used some of the things you said in your reviews to inspire this. :)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Finally soccer practice was over. It was really awkward because of the locker room thing that happened right before, but I managed to avoid weird situations with Santana. It felt like we were right back to where we were two days ago, and I hated it.

When I walked into the locker room, everybody was already there because I had spent an extra five minutes talking to Sue about my ankle. I saw Quinn standing on one of the benches, next to Santana, and everyone else gathered around them.

"Britt! There you are, I was waiting for you!" Quinn said to me, then turned to the rest of the group. "Ok, so now that I've gotten to know each one of you pretty well, I realized that you guys don't know each other all that well. That doesn't help our team, we need chemistry, yes?" everyone nodded at her. "So," she began again, "I propose we all go to that new club _Hideaway_ for some team bonding on tomorrow! Who's in?"

The locker room erupted in cheers, everyone seemed to love the idea. I had to admit, Quinn was right. Our team had very little chemistry and it could effect our play in the future. As great as team bonding sounded, I was a little nervous to go to a night club with Santana. Even if there was going to be 15 other girls there.

As the cheering died down, Quinn spoke up again, "So I'll take that as a yes, and I'll get all our names on the VIP list so we don't have to wait in line." A couple cheers broke out again. "Alright then, see you tomorrow, let's meet there at 10ish."

Everyone nodded in agreement and started dispersing. I grabbed my bag and headed towards my locker. As soon as I reached it, I heard footsteps coming towards me, so I turned around.

"Hey Britt," Santana said as she came up to me. This was so weird because she hadn't talked to me all practice.

"Uhm, hey San. What's up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I don't even know what happened with me." I nodded. "So… are we good?"

"Of course," I smiled at her, even though it still felt a little awkard, it was better than not talking again. We were so up and down it felt like I was on a freakin' emotional roller coaster.

Suddenly Santana leaning in and put her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug. It took me a second to respond, but then I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt so nice hugging her, we hadn't been this close since the night we made out. God I missed it.

As quickly as it started, the hug ended. She pulled away and I suddenly felt so cold.

"I'll see you tomorrow Britt," Santana said as she picked up her things and walked away.

I stared after her, wondering how her mood did a complete 180 in a couple short hours. Shrugging it off, I too picked up my things and headed home.

**Santana's POV**

I jumped into the driver's seat of my car to find Quinn waiting in the passenger seat.

Took you long enough," she said. "So are you going to tell me why you made me drag the whole team to this 'bonding night' at a club?"

During practice I had convinced Quinn to tell our whole team to Hideaway. I didn't tell her why, but I'd promised to tell her later. Although I didn't really feel like explaining it all to her, I didn't really have a choice.

I pulled out of the parking lot before answering her, "Okay, fine. I have this plan to see if Brittany still wants me," I gave her the shortest answer possible, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions. But of course, she did.

"Ok, first of all what happened to you two not being allowed to date because of Sue?" she asked.

"Holly convinced her to change our contracts," I shrugged, Quinn looked like she was about to ask another question, but I cut her off. "I don't know how she did it, so don't ask me."

"Fine," Quinn said, "but what's your plan? I bet you're going to try to make her jealous aren't you?"

"Please Quinn, I-" I started before she cut me off.

"Because you know what Santana, all that does is confuse people. Take it from me, making people jealous doesn't work and everyone just ends up hurt," she said, sounding extremely agitated"

"Woah, Quinn, what's going on? What do you mean 'take it from you'? Who did you try to make jealous?" I was pretty sure I already knew, but I thought I'd ask anyway. When she didn't answer, I knew she's take some encouragement to get her to open up to me. "You don't love Sam anymore do you?"

She looked away from me, I could tell she was looking for something to distract her. At least 30 second before I decided for a second time to prod her a little more, not because I was being nosy, but because I knew she needed to open up and stop holding everything inside.

"Quinn, come on. We tell each other everything. I know you'll feel better if you don't have to carry all this pressure by yourself."

"Santana… I can't. Not now," she looked at me with the most confused look in her eyes, it almost broke me. She must have been going through a lot more than what I thought.

"Okay Quinn, it's ok, we can talk anytime." I patted her shoulder.

"Can you, uhm, just tell you your stupid plan now?" she asked, trying to compose herself. It was so weird seeing Quinn so vulnerable, because she's such a strong person and she doesn't usually let this side of her show.

"Yeah sure…" I hesitated, but then continued. "Well like I said, it's not about making her jealous. You know Claire right?"

"Claire…" she pursed her lips, thinking. "Claire Grace? The SUPER hot one?" she looked at me with wide eyes at just the thought of Claire.

I rolled my eyes at her, "and you say you're straight," I laughed.

"Please Santana, you don't have to be gay to know that she is probably the most beautiful girl on this planet."

Quinn was right. Claire was probably the second most beautiful girl in the world in my opinion. Right after Brittany. She had blonde hair, but it wasn't nearly as light as Britt's, it was kind of a cool blonde-brown-orange all in one color. One of the most amazing things about Claire is that she never wears makeup, she doesn't need to. She literally is so pretty that putting makeup on her would ruin her. But the MOST amazing thing about Claire is definitely her ass. It's the perfect example of an ass, she could be wearing freakin basketball shorts and you'd still know she has a great butt.

No, I don't like Claire in that way. I just think she's hot. She's bi, and we did sleep together one night in my senior year and her junior year of high school after a party. But we're mostly just great friends.

"True, true," I agreed. "Anyway, she's going to be in town this weekend and we were gonna hangout tomorrow. So the plan is I'm going to get her basically throw herself at Brittany and if Brittany really still wants me, she'll reject Claire. And if she does I'll know she really likes me, because Claire is… Well, Claire."

Quinn just stared at me with her eyebrows furrowed. After a little while she seemed to come up with something to say. "You're such an idiot, Santana."

"What?"

"Does Brittany know about the contract thing?" Quinn asked.

"No…" I didn't see where she was going.

"Ok, I want you to put yourself in her shoes. So you like someone a lot, but you're not allowed to do anything about it. Then you're at a club and a girl that's pretty much a goddess comes up and starts flirting with you. Would you seriously turn her down?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Whatever Quinn, I know what I'm doing," I said, although Quinn was probably right. But I do know one thing, if someone like Claire started hitting on me I would totally reject them, because I love Brittany and only Brittany. I just wanted to see if she felt the same way.

I pulled into our driveway and turned off the engine. Quinn was still staring at me.

"What Quinn?" I pretty much hissed at her.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, San."

"Don't worry about it, ok? I know what I'm doing!" I repeated before jumping out of the car and heading into our apartment.

**Brittany's POV**

_Saturday 9;45pm_

"Sugar hurry up! We have to be at the club in 15 minutes and it's like 20 minutes away!" I yelled to sugar who was still getting ready in the bathroom.

"Ok I'm ready," she said coming to the door.

"Finally."

We headed off to the club and the whole way there Sugar was talking about finding someone to hook up with or something. I wasn't really listening, I was thinking more about a certain teammate of mine.

"So are you gonna find some lady candy to get with tonight?" she looked at me, wiggling her eyebrows.

My mind was screaming _Hell no, the only lady candy I want is off limits!_ But I didn't want to have that conversation with Sugar, so I just said, "We'll see what happens." And thankfully she dropped the subject and we started belting out songs along with the radio until we got to the club.

Remembering what Quinn told us, I walked right up to the VIP line and gave the bouncer our name. After looking through his list, her nodded and let us in. Thank god for connections, because the line was at least and hour or two long.

Walking into the club it was already packed, which I didn't expect because it was only 10. I squished my way through the crowd, losing Sugar along the way. When I finally got to the bar I immediately found Quinn sitting there with Rachel.

"Hey guys!" I said, walking up to them.

"Hey Britt!" they squealed at the same time.

"How many people are here?" I had to talk really loud over the music.

"I think everyone's here, you came with Sugar right?" I nodded at Quinn's question. "Then yeah, everyone's here!" Quinn looked happy and excited, but then a second later her face tensed and she was looking past me.

I looked behind me to see what she was looking at, but all I saw was a crowd of people, so I turned back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh sorry, I just got distracted," Quinn quickly said. "Good luck- I mean, Have fun!"

"Ok… thanks. See you later guys," I said and walked to the other side of the bar where I saw Tina and Kylie sitting.

**Quinn's POV**

I watched Brittany walk away and then turned back to Rachel.

"What was that about?" she asked me with a look of suspicion.

I swallowed and shook my head, knowing something bad was coming. "Santana just sent Claire over to Brittany."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, cliffanger. I know you hate me. But hey, next week might be my 10k chapter, if I get 11 more reviews by friday! Are you excited to meet Claire? Please review! and PM me if you have anything you wanna say but dont wanna review! SEE YA NEXT WEEK **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: AWHH. you guys were 3 reviews away from getting your 10k chapter this week. I'm uploading this on the way to a party, so (as usual) i didn't have time to proof read.  
**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Are you sure about this San?" Claire asked me after I'd pointed out Brittany to her. She was definitely not comfortable with my plan, not only because she didn't like playing people, but because she thought I was going to get hurt. Sometimes her and Quinn were way too alike, except that Claire is a lot sweeter.

"Yes, please do this for me Claire-bear!" I said as I grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. We'd always kind of had that flirtatious type of friendship, but again, I have no interest in her.

"Well, what do you want me to do if she does decide to bring me home or something?" she asked, trying to squirm from my hug.

I really hadn't thought about that. When I was thinking of my plan I tried to only think of the good outcomes because I would probably chicken out if I thought of the bad ones too.

"I don't know, whatever you want I guess. If she's over me than I can't really dictate what she does," it came out a lot sharper than I thought it would.

"You know I could never sleep with her knowing you're in love with her Santana," she said in her usual soft voice. Even in high school, Claire had always thought of other people's feelings above her own, that's one of the reasons we got along so well, she kind of leveled me out.

"Thanks Claire. But will you please go over there now? Look! She's leaving Quinn and Rach!" I started pushing Claire towards Brittany.

"Geesh, ok I'm going!" Claire rolled her eyes at me as she walked away. Her outfit was amazing. Mostly because I dressed her, I wanted to make sure she looked extra sexy for Britt. She was wearing white super-short jean shorts, a striped turquoise and white crop top, and a pair of black fuck-me heels.

I saw Claire walk up behind Brittany, who was talking to Tina, and tap her shoulder. A lump formed in my throat, and I suddenly realized my plan could go seriously, irreversibly, wrong. It was too late now, so I just took a seat on the bar next to Quinn and tried not to be obviously staring at Britt and Claire.

**Brittany's POV**

"Tina, I really don't think that's how baking works…" Kylie said to Tina. They had been talking about making cookies ever since I had gotten there, and I wasn't really listening.

I must have looked either really bored, or really hot, because probably the second most attractive girl I'd ever seen (after Santana) walked right up to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey there! You look bored," she said, answering my internal question. So much for looking hot. "And hot," she added with a wink. Wow, ok, she was definitely a mind reader.

"Thanks… and yeah, I guess I'm a little bored," I mumbled while looking her up and down. Even though I was only after San, I had to admit this girl had an amazing body and her face was amazing. Looking closer at her face I realized she wasn't wearing any makeup, yet she was amazingly beautiful, it made me audibly gasp.

"What?" she asked, responding to my gasp, looking over herself.

"Sorry, it's just… you're not wearing any makeup…" my cheeks slightly reddened at my words.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't since like 8th grade when my friends said I looked like a raccoon," she laughed at herself.

"Well you really don't need it," apparently that was a great compliment, because I saw a blush appear on her cheeks. I snickered a little bit and she blushed even more.

"Thanks," she finally said. "So what are you doing here? You don't look 21."

"My whole soccer team is here," I explained. "I guess somehow our captain got us all in even though half of us are under 21. You shouldn't be talking though, you look about my age."

She smiled at that, "Yeah, graduated high school last year. My friend Sa- my friend, got me in." Pausing she looked at my eyes and cocked her head. "So why are you bored…" she stopped waiting for me to tell her my name.

"Brittany."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Claire. So why do you look so bored?"

"I'll answer your question with a question," cocking her head and nodding she signaled for me to go on. "So why do people come to clubs?"

"Well, to drink…"

"I don't like drinking," she gawked at me and I just shrugged.

"To dance?" she tried again.

"I hurt my ankle. I can still play soccer and stuff, but for some reason I feel like dancing isn't the best idea."

Nodding she tried one more time, "to pick up guys?"

I laughed, "gay."

"I was hoping you'd say that! I'm bi, by the way. Get it? Bi, by…" she laughed at her own joke. "Anyway, so pick up some chicks!"

"Not interested," I sighed.

She looked at me, and I knew she was probably going to ask why. Did I want to tell her my Santana story? I guess there's no one better to open up to than a nice stranger at a night club.

"May I ask why?" she asked in a mock offended tone.

"Oh please, if I was to pick anyone up, it would be you. But actually, it's because I'm in love with someone, and even though she's off limits, I'm not ready to move on, you know?" and just like that I started opening up to Claire.

We started talking and she was actually so supportive of how I felt about San. It felt so nice to finally talk it out with someone, and Claire was just such a great person. She was being so supportive and started asking about my emotions and I just broke down.

"It's just not fair, I've always heard about people feeling this way, and I finally get that too, and I can't do anything about it!" tears were welling up in my eyes and Claire grabbed my hand.

"Shhh," she cooed at me. "It'll get better, I know it will."

"You can't know that!" I nearly shouted, tears now streaming down my face. I don't know where all this emotion was coming from, but it was kind of embarrassing throwing a tantrum in the middle of the club. I took a deep breath and spoke more calmly, "You don't know Santana, she's the most amazing person ever. It hurts to just be without her."

"Honey, I know. Let me give you a ride home, I don't think you need to be out right now." I nodded because it was true, I was too emotionally and physically exhausted to deal with all this.

She grabbed my hand and led me towards the exit of the club. I looked back, wondering if I should tell Quinn that I was leaving. Instead of finding Quinn's eyes, I found Santana's. She looked away so quickly I couldn't catch what emotion was going through her eyes. All I know is that is was a strong one.

**Santana's POV**

Claire specifically said she 'could never sleep with Brittany knowing I loved her'! What the legit fuck was she doing leaving the club holding Britt's hand without even telling me what happened then? My emotions were going back and forth so fast I couldn't keep track of them.

I was mad at Claire, even though I said I wouldn't care. I was hurt that Brittany truly wasn't in love with me. And I was dreading facing Quinn, I don't think I could handle an 'I told you so' at this point. It was a stupid plan, I don't even know how I thought it would work out.

Looking around at the bar, I spotted Quinn (still with Rachel). She looked so happy and I hated to ruin it, actually I really didn't care at this point, but I needed to get home before I start bawling in the middle of the dance floor.

"FABRAY TAKE ME HOME!" I yelled to her from about a foot away, trying to make sure she heard me above the music.

She looked up from her conversation with Rachel and her smile quickly changed into a worried look as she saw me. Apparently she knew what I was upset about because she turned to where Brittany and Claire were sitting before.

"Oh, god. What did I tell you…" she mumbled really quietly, probably not meaning for me to hear it.

"Quinnn!" I whined like a two year old. "Just. Take. Me. Home!"

"I'm so sorry honey, I'll get you home," she quickly whispered something to Rachel, who nodded.

Quinn and I made our way out to her car and the second I got into the passenger seat I let the hot tears stream down my face. Quinn looked like she was about to say something, but I stopped her.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," I held up my hand and she pulled her lips into her mouth and nodded.

As we drove down the road, I could feel my heart clench at the thought that it was all over. Brittany was over me, and she was about to sleep with one of my friends that I set her up with. Why couldn't I just have listened to Quinn?

I slammed my hands into the dashboard and rested my face on my arms. Thinking I just wanted to talk to Brittany and tell her the truth and hope to god that she changes her mind about Claire.

Suddenly I realized that was actually a good idea, and probably my last chance. I lifted my head and turned to Quinn, "Quinn, go to Brittany's!"

"What are you talking about Santana? We're not going to Brittany's."

I breathed to try and calm myself enough to explain myself to her.

"I need to talk to her. I need to tell her what I should have told her yesterday instead of playing these stupid mind games," I said surprisingly calmly.

Quinn furrowed her eyes at me, "are you sure you just want to walk into her apartment when she's…" I knew she didn't want to say it, so I did.

"Sleeping with Claire?" she winced at my directness. "No, Quinn. I happened to know Claire is very into foreplay, so if we get there in the next like 30 minutes, the worst we'll see is them making out and some groping."

Eyes growing wide, Quinn coughed and managed to choke out, "if you're sure…" and turned to head toward Brittany's house.

OOO

When we finally pulled into Brittany's driveway and I couldn't wait until the car stopped to open the door. Because the car was still moving slightly, I stumbled a little bit, but got my balance and ran to Britt's door.

I heard Quinn come up behind me as I knocked loudly on the door. After waiting 15 seconds with no answer, I started to freak out, I just wanted to talk to Brittany before she did anything serious with Claire!

Frustrated, I tried to just barge in, and surprisingly, the door was unlocked. I opened it and walked right into her house.

"Britt?" I called out. No answer. "Claire?" I called with a slight waiver in my voice. Still, no answer.

Quinn stood silently in the door way, just watching everything that was happening. Although to be honest, nothing was really happening yet.

I walked into the kitchen, finding no body there. It almost seemed like no one was home, but then I heard the armchair in her living room squeak. Almost running into the living room I stopped at the sight in front of me.

Brittany was on Claire's lap, with her head buried in the crook of the other girl's neck. I knew I had come saying I expected to see them making out, but there's no way to describe how bad it hurts to watch someone you love sucking on someone else's neck.

They must have heard me come in because they both turned their heads towards me, wearing the classic 'deer-in-the-headlights' look.

"S-santana?" Brittany stuttered at me.

"I-I…." nothing was coming to my mind to say. My hands were starting to sweat and my knees were shaking at what I'd just seen. I gave up on trying to talk and just ran out, grabbing Quinn on the way.

* * *

**A/N: So as punishment for not getting up to 50 reviews, you get left with a cliff hanger! MWAHAHA. sorry! leave your hate in the reviews! SEE YA NEXT WEEKEND**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is a super short chapter about Britt's POV that night. I'm mostly posting it now because I have some stuff to clear up but I didn't want to post an AN without a story. SO please read the note at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Claire was so sweet. I can't believe she didn't just drop me off at my place and leave, especially when I was balling my eyes out.

After we left the club, she walked me to my door and the second I got in, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Before I knew it, she was leading me into my living room. She pulled me onto her lap and let me cry into her shoulder. I wasn't thinking straight, all I could think about was how much I missed Santana, and how she didn't even say hi to me that night. It was really and truly over.

"Brittany, it's going to be ok," Claire tried to comfort me as she patted my back.

"You can't know that," I sniffled back at her.

She mumbled something that I couldn't understand and then said, "But I do."

I looked at her because she sounded like she knew something I didn't. Something she definitely wasn't supposed to tell me. "Claire, what is it?" I asked in a broken tone.

Sighing, she looked up at me, "Brittany, if I tell you this, you can't tell Santana, ok?" I nodded. "Ok, she got her contract-"

Claire stopped in the middle of her sentence because we both heard someone coming into the room.

When I turned around and saw a dark figure in the doorway, it took me a second to realize it was Santana.

"S-santana?" I stuttered towards her.

She looked at me, then looked at Claire, then ran out.

Within three seconds I heard my front door open and close, and in the next 10 seconds, I heard a car pull out. I knew it was too late to go after her.

Just then I realized the position she had just seen me in. I was on Claire's lap, with my head buried in her neck. It probably looked like we were making out. I jumped off Claire's lap and stood up.

"Oh my god, what just happened?" I asked Claire.

"I think she thinks we…" she said back.

"But we weren't!"

"I know, I would never do that with you!" she quickly said back.

"Wow, thanks." I honestly didn't care, but that was kind of a rude thing to say.

"No, I mean… Ok well I have to finish telling you this. Me and Santana are friends, we have been for a while. She sent me over to flirt with you to see if you'd flirt back."

"Why would she do that?" I asked, utterly confused. Nothing was making any sense and it really did not help that I had so much on my mind.

"She wanted to see if you were still interested in her because… because she got your guy's contracts changed so you're allowed to date."

I was at a loss for words. I literally had no idea what to say or do, because one part of me was screaming with happiness that I could be with Santana. The other part was so stressed because she had just seen me in what looked like a very compromising position with her friend.

Honestly though, Santana's crazy. If she had just told me that we could date, everything would be perfect right now. But no, she had to go send Claire after me. Although, I did see Santana's point to all this. She's a proud person, and if she had ran up to me and said we could date and I shot her down (not that I would EVER even think about doing that), her pride would be so damaged.

Claire was still looking at me with a cross between a scared look and a sympathetic look.

"Thank you…" I began. "Thanks for telling me. I can finally have her. Well if I can fix all this," I motioned to everything around us, because really, everything was messed up.

"I know you can," she half-smiled at me.

And I believed her. I knew I could fix all this and get Santana once and for all, because love always wins, right?

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ  
**

**Ok, stuff to clear up. Some people were saying they didn't like how I was doing the 50 reviews to get a 10k chapter thing. I mean if you honestly think its a bad thing, you can have your opinion and I respect that. But here's MY pov (haha get it) I wanted to get more feedback before I posted a long chapter for this story because I want to know where you guys want it to go. Last update I called the cliffhanger 'punishment' but that was seriously a joke, because I do a lot of cliffhangers anyway. So just so everyone knows, I really just want reviews so I can know what you like, what you want to happen, what you don't want to happen, etc... because I don't want to ruin the story for you. **

**ON A LIGHTER NOTE. I am doing the 10k chapter next weekend. And to those who think I shouldn't be doing that, haters gon' hate. (but thanks to all the haters that read this anyway, you rock!)  
**

**SEE YA.  
**


End file.
